Bricklink
Bricklink is often reffered to as the unofficial LEGO marketplace, and is the choice of many brickfilmers and custom LEGO builders alike to find the one or two pieces they are looking for. The site, an eBay style store, is considered the largest brick buying 'marketplace' in the world, even larger than the official LEGO Pick a Brick online. Foundation Bricklink was founded by Daniel Jezek (1977-2010) in the year 2000. Originally called BrickBay, as the site grew rapidlly in population, eBay got jealous and made them change their name to what is now Bricklink. Dan based his website on the eBay model, with the idea of all people wanting to sell and buy LEGO could come to one convienient site. The original site name, BrickBay, was an obvious reference to eBay, the site he was basing his new website business model on. Site Popularity In 2010, Bricklink had more than 51 million visitors accumilated; and out of more than 200 million websites (2010) online, rated in the top 50,000. This is a clear example to Bricklinks growth, in providing LEGO sellers and buyers the biggest range, and arguablly the best capabilities for any LEGO marketplace. Buying and Selling Stores :: Bricklink does not sell any LEGO directly, rather they allow for any users wishing to sell LEGO the ability to set up a store. Bricklink stores can be made with any range of LEGO the seller wishes to sell, and whilst the store may be a small as one brick, the larger range stores, as in over-the-counter sales, perform better. :: Stores are dedicated a page, which can be edited by the seller. Each store can be found by sellers through the many directories that Bricklink offers. Buyers can find stores by clicking on buy LEGO, which allows customers to browse stores by country, territory, and city. The search tab can be used to find a particular piece, or to narrow a search down to a particular type, colour, location, year, and specials. The catalog is used in a similar way to the search tab, but can't be used to narrow down the location, year, or to search for sales. Should an item not be available, the buyer can put the item on their wanted list. Buying :: Each separate store on Bricklink has differant methods of payment they accept; however most stores accept PayPal or similar web based payments, or credit card payments. Some stores are also using bank to bank transfers, but this is generally limited to buyers and sellers in the same country or currency area. Fewer stores use cash on delivery, but this is very limited usually to those living in the immediate area. :: Some stores have sales on from time to time, sometimes themed, or a general sale. The sale value changes from store to store, and discounts upwards of 50% off can occur at times. Sellers can also create coupons for valued customers, which allow for special offers only available to that customer(s). :: The order drive thru and order invoice pages are for buyers and sellers to interact during stages of delivery, and update each other when payment has been accepted, goods have been shipped, goods have been recieved, and good have been confirmed (order checked and approved). Should there be an issue at any stage during delivery, then the buyer or seller can sort it out with the other, and come to an agreement. Problem :: Whilst issues with Bricklink buyers and sellers are very rare, if heard of, should an issue come up that the affected person(s) can not sort it out, then they can get Bricklink help through the problem center. Daniel Jezek Dan, founder of Bricklink, discovered LEGO at the age of three, and later became an instant computer genius when his family got one of the first computers ever made. Daniel later took his love of computer further, and learned JavaScript. After being turned down for a job, he put this behind him and made his own website business today known as Bricklink. Sadly, on Spetember 24th 2010, Daniel passed away at the age of 33. Bricklink published Daniel's eulogy so that he could be remembered by all who use the services of his site. The Jezek family currently maintain Bricklink, and have vowed to continue Daniel's beloved business. Category:The Bricks